


How Does That Sound

by loonabur



Category: Sleepy Bois Inc
Genre: Dadza, Found Family, I'm Bad At Tagging, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, band au, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, they're a band, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonabur/pseuds/loonabur
Summary: Tommy never expected to be part of the biggest band in England but hey, he wasn't complaining.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, shippers dni - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 323





	1. Chapter 1

"Tommy, just wear the stupid hoodie." Wilbur rolled his eyes. 

"Wil, c'mon, it's warm as hell outside." Tommy stared at the older boy in disbelief.

"Wear it! The four of us are gonna match." Wilbur said, thrusting the hoodie towards the slightly shorter boy. Tommy sighed and took the hoodie.

"This is such a dumb idea." He grumbled and threw the hoodie on. 

"It's gonna be nice! No one's out today so we won't have to stop and talk to fans - not that fans are annoying it's just nice to have a day for ourselves." The brunette smiled.

"Who's hoodie is this?" Tommy asked.

"Techno's, probably. Phil has yours." Wilbur answered. The boys had a habit of wearing each others hoodies, for comfort.

"Alright, let's go then." Tommy walked out of his room and saw Techno sitting on the couch.

"Mornin' Blade." Tommy greeted the boy.

"Mornin' Toms, nice hoodie." Techno smiled. Tommy laughed and went to go greet Phil.

"Hey Dad!" Tommy greeted his father figure. All the boys called Phil their dad, but none of them were actually related.

"Good morning Toms! How'd you sleep?" Phil asked.

"I slept alright, little tired but it's fine." Tommy replied.

"Ok, well we're gonna leave in five and go to that nice breakfast place you and Wil like." Phil smiled. Tommy smiled back and ran too go put his shoes on. 

"Toms, we're going to grab breakfast we're not going to an amusement park or something, why are you so excited?" Techno asked the young blonde.

"What, am I not allowed to be excited?" Tommy shot back. 

"No I'm just- What?" Techno tripped over his words. Tommy laughed.

"I'm just hungry." 

"Techno, where the fuck is my phone?" Wilbur walked into the living room. 

"Why would I have your phone?" Techno responded.

"You're the last who had it." Wilbur accused.

"I gave it back to you, it's probably in your pocket or something dumbass." Techno shrugged. Wilbur checked his pockets and pulled out a shiny iPhone.

"Thanks Tech." Wilbur said, sheepishly. Tommy giggled. Wilbur glared at the young boy.

“Shut up Tommy.” Wilbur said. Tommy put his hands up.

"Sorry Wilbs.” Tommy apologized, not really sincerely.

"No you're not." Techno called Tommy out. Tommy laughed.

"You're right Big T." Tommy said, and ran off. Wilbur laughed at Tommy's antics.

"Boys! Let's go eat." Phil said. Tommy ran back into the living room, excited to finally eat. The boys left the tour bus and got in the car, with Phil driving, Techno in passengers, and Wilbur and Tommy in the back.?

"So then, obviously, I was like I don't have time to do this I'm going on tour for the next two weeks, do you think you can give me an extension? And she said no and I was like what the hell?! and she said that music shouldn't interfere with your schoolwork but obviously it's gonna interfere I mean -" Tommy ranted about his school.

"That's fucked up." Phil cut him off.

"Exactly, Dad, you get it, so then I was just like alright then I'll try to just do it during school hours, but then tour started early so I have to stay up late and do all my assignments from school and none of my teachers are giving me extensions cuz my math teacher convinced them not too. It's bullshit!" Tommy sighed.

"Well we can try to help you with it, me and Wil." Techno said.

"That would be awesome." Tommy said. Wilbur smiled and ruffled the blonde's hair.

"So, I was thinking that after tour we could take a week-ish off and go to the beach or something fun, just the four of us." Techno suggested, changing the subject.

"Yeah that sounds really good." Wilbur agreed.

"Yeah I'm down for that, Tommy's parents might not be alright with it though." Phil said.

"Meh they'll be fine as long as I'm with Wil." Tommy assured.

"Why are your parents so fond of Wil? Why not me?" Techno joked.

"They think he's a 'good influence' whatever that means." Tommy said, air quoting around good influence.

"Hey, I'm a great influence!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"Sure, Wil, yesterday you went on a rant about why Tommy shouldn't do homework so that he could play videogames with you." Phil teased.

"I - Tech wouldn't play with me!" Wilbur defended.

"I was working on music!" Techno retorted.

"We're here!" Phil said before they could start fighting.

"Yes! I'm so excited I love this place." Tommy beamed. The four got out of the car and Wilbur wrapped his arm around Tommy's shoulder, pulling the younger boy in close. Tommy laughed and wrapped his arm around Wilbur's back. 

"Hey Wilbs." Tommy looked up at Wilbur.

"Hey Toms." Wilbur grinned. The four got a table and ate their food, happily chatting away.

"C'mon, let's go back to the bus. We've got a concert later." Phil said, and with that they piled into the car and drove back, together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are super appreciated !!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy is a bit stressed. wilbur helps.

Tommy really liked his band. He knew a lot of bands secretly hated each other but he had a good time with his! They were all like family to him at this point. Sure, Wilbur was a bit annoying sometimes and sure, Techno was a prick at times but that was just their dynamic! It was all in good fun. Tommy knew that they all really cared for him. But sometimes, it was a bit hard to juggle school and the band and tours and family time and friend time. And by kinda hard he meant really hard. For example, currently he was struggling to do his homework for school while Wilbur was live on Instagram. 

“Hey, Toms, say hi to the fans.” Wilbur encouraged.

“Hi, fans. Hope you’re all having a nice day.” Tommy said, before turning back to his homework.

“Tommy are you upset?” Wilbur asked, concerned.

“No, why would I be?” Tommy asked, confused.

“You seem a bit tired I dunno.” Wilbur shrugged.

“Just don’t wanna do homework. Techno was supposed to help but he went to go practice music, and then Phil was gonna help but he wanted to go grab groceries, and then I was gonna ask Niki but she was working on something so I didn’t bother.” Tommy explained.

“I can help you.” Wilbur offered. 

“You’re live-streaming, big man.” Tommy reminded.

“The fans can watch! Look, I’ll put the phone here and then sit next to you so I can help.” Wilbur said, placing the phone on a glass of water. 

“Alright, now what the fuck is an x-7+3y-2x=17?”

––

Two hours later, Tommy had finally finished his homework.

“I hate school, why can't I just not go? I'm in a fucking band I shouldn't have to do school." Tommy complained. 

“You need a good education or something I dunno.” Wilbur shrugged.

“Education sucks.” Tommy deadpanned.

“Yeah. It does.” Wilbur laughed. Techno walked into the room.

“Hey Tech.” Tommy said.

“Hey Toms.” Techno said, falling onto the couch. Tommy grinned. 

“I’m hungry.” Wilbur said.

“Sucks to be you.” Techno said. Tommy laughed at that and high fived the older man. 

“Oh shut up Technoblade.” Wilbur said, using the man’s stage name.

“Ok Wilbur Soot.” Techno rolled his eyes.

“That doesn’t have the same power to it-” Tommy started.

“Shut up TommyInnit.” Techno and Wilbur cut him off at the same time. Tommy put his hands up and giggled. The door opened.

“Philza!” Tommy exclaimed.

“Hey Tommy! How’s your day going?” Phil asked.

“Tired. Education is a bitch.” Tommy sighed. Phil ruffled the blondes hair.

“I know kiddo, but we can get ice cream and shit later.” Phil offered. Tommy lit up. 

“Pog!” He grinned.

“Wil and Tech, how was your day?” Phil asked.

“Pretty good.” Wilbur shrugged.

“Meh.” Techno ran a hand through his hair.

“Cool. We have a concert tomorrow by the way.” Phil informed and walked away.

“WHAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments appreciated !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> concert !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot that i was actually gonna have to write the concerts in this fic oops  
> sorry for the rly late update !! i went on a little break for a few days just to do school work and get my head right <3

Wilbur didn't like concerts. They stressed him out and shit. Sure, he was an artist and he would have to do concerts with his band because that's how they got money, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He enjoyed writing songs, and practicing them, but when he actually had to perform? He got nervous. Phil knew this and tried to calm him down most of the time, but sometimes he couldn't, like today.

"Hey, Wil, you alright?" Techno came up behind the brunette.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a bit nervous." Wilbur faked a smile.

"Me too. We'll get through it though, we're fine." Techno reassured.

"I'm just. What if we fuck up the song? This is our first time singing it live." Wilbur said.

"It'll be fine, we've practiced too much to mess it up." Techno smiled.

"Hey motherfuckers." Tommy walked in.

"Mornin' Toms." Techno grinned.

"Hey Toms, concert today." Wilbur reminded.

"God, can't even be up for two seconds without being reminded of the fuckin concert." Tommy rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch in between Wilbur and Techno.

"Sorry, 'm just-" Wilbur rushed to apologize.

"'s fine big man, I'm joking. I'm nervous too. Where's Dad?" Tommy asked.

"He's off with Niki I think, getting our clothes and shit." Wilbur said.

"Yeah, he said we should eat without him." Techno replied.

"Ok, what are you in the mood for, Toms?" Wilbur turned towards the blonde.

"Waffles?" Tommy suggested. Techno stood up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen. Wilbur stayed next to Tommy, figuring that the funny boy could help calm his nerves.

"What do we have to wear for the concert?" Tommy asked. The fucking concert again.

"Probably what we normally wear." Wilbur said, smoothly.

"Alright. When's Phil coming home?" Tommy said. Wilbur grinned at the word. _Home._ Tommy called the tour bus home. Tommy normally wasn’t very ‘home and family’ with the boys, the furthest he went normally being him calling Phil Dad. "What?" Tommy said, confused, bringing Wilbur out of his thoughts.

"Um, he's probably coming home soon, since he’s been at Niki’s for a while.” Wilbur answered. Tommy nodded and turned back to the TV. After a few moments Wilbur pulled Tommy closer, which made Tommy laugh. Tommy then rested his head on Wilburs shoulder. Wilbur grinned. “I love you, Toms, you know that right?” 

“Love you Wilby.” Tommy muttered. That shocked Wilbur. Tommy normally just grinned and nodded whenever Wilbur said anything brotherly like that. So why was he being so family-y today? Despite his wondering, Wilbur didn’t mind it one bit. Techno walked into the room and Tommy shot up, reaching for his plate. Techno laughed.

“You hungry?” Techno asked the younger boy. Tommy just nodded and grabbed his plate, not even bothering to say thank you like he normally did. Techno handed Wilbur his plate, and then they ate. A few minutes later Phil walked in. 

“Hey boys!” He exclaimed.

“Hey dad!” All three boys said at the same time, then burst out laughing. 

“You guys sound excited.” Phil observed. 

“I am! We haven’t had a concert in a bit, cuz our last one got cancelled.” Tommy exclaimed. Wilbur and Techno grinned at the boys excitement. 

A few hours later they were done with the concert, and driving home. Techno and Phil sat in the front, and Wilbur and Tommy in the back. Tommy rested his head on Wilbur’s shoulder and fell asleep after a bit. And that’s how they drove Home. With his brother in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed and once again sorry for late update !!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phil reflects on the small little family he's created

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update pog? sorry its super short but i havent updated in a month so i figured i should just update and write more later

Phil had known Wilbur the longest, knowing the musician for 15 years. Phil had adopted Wilbur when he was 7, and they'd been happy ever since. Phil loved watching Wilbur grow up and was eternally grateful he was part of the band so he could continue to spend time with his son. 

Phil had known Techno almost as long as Wilbur, since he'd know the pink haired boy for 13 years, adopting him when he was 8. Wilbur and Techno had had an instant bond, which pushed Phil to adopt the kid (although he probably would've adopted him anyway.) 

Phil had known Tommy the shortest, only knowing the young kid for 7 years. Phil was friends with his father, and when he had met the blond he immediately got attached. Soon Tommy had dinner at his house every week, and was deemed part of the family.

The idea of the band started with Wilbur, who then suggested to Tommy, then Techno, and then the idea reached Phil, who immediately said yes. The only obstacle was convincing Tommy's parents, who slowly came around and allowed Tommy to go on tour with the Watsons. Tommy was ecstatic at the idea, and then they became the Sleepy Bois. Slowly the boys became more than a band, but a family. A slightly dysfunctional one, but a family. Tommy even occasionally called Phil Dad, and Wilbur and Techno called Tommy their little brother most of the time, which, although Tommy would never admit it, made Tommy grin every time. Phil smiled every time Tommy called him Dad, seeing the kid as another son. The fans called them family all the time, saying that they had a 'family dynamic.' Phil and Wilbur really played into it, Tommy did sometimes, and Techno rarely did in public. In private he'd call Tommy his baby brother and Phil his dad and would hug Wilbur, but never in public (unless it was for money.) Phil knew that Tommy's parents sometimes got upset by them 'stealing' Tommy, but most of the time he couldn't find him in it to care. Him and the boys were having the time of their lives, and any haters were irrelevant to all of them, because as long as they were happy everything was okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments appreciated !!!


End file.
